


Let Me Tell You Just How Beautiful You Truly Are

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Virgil, Validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Roman and Virgil have been dating for about half a year. In Roman’s eyes, a guy as amazing as Virgil should be oozing confidence, so he isn’t surprised by Virgil’s tough-guy act even remotely. When one day he finds out Virgil really struggles with body image and self-confidence, he makes it his personal mission to teach Virgil to believe he’s just as pretty as Roman thinks he is.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Let Me Tell You Just How Beautiful You Truly Are

“Roman, I promise you, I’m not that beautiful. Maybe you’re delusional” Virgil drawled, “I really don’t know why you’ve stuck around this long. You’re so… You and I’m… Me.”  
Roman looked at him from across the room and his point was immediately abandoned. It wouldn’t matter how long it took because frankly, he didn’t care, he was going to prove to Virgil he was beautiful. Roman swept across the room and sat in front of him.  
“Now you listen to me, Virgil, you are the most incredible man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and if you don’t believe me, I’ll just have to make you believe me,” he said stubbornly, crossing his arms and giving Virgil an incredulous look, staring him down.  
The other man gave him a deadpan expression, his face blank, “ugh, we’re doing this again? ” he sighed, “this is the third time this week.”  
Roman pouted, “Well, I think you’re very, very beautiful and you don’t believe meee.” the flamboyant man whined.  
“there’s so much about you that I just simply adore, I could just list it forever.”  
“Please don’t”  
“Too late, you’ve already encouraged me,” Roman smirked, giggling as Virgil rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger.  
“fine. Let’s just get this over with.” Virgil huffed.  
“Okay, well, we’ll start at the bottom and work our way to the top.” Roman said, smirking, “So we’ll compliment me first.” he said, his snickering audible to Virgil who only got the joke as he was taking a sip of water. He choked and then looked up at Roman, a flush on his cheeks as he tried to recover.  
“Anyway, moving on. I would find it hard to pick a favourite physical part of you because as well as you being so understanding, caring and protective, you’re just gorgeous.” he started, letting Virgil know for sure he was about to go on one of his rants. The other man knew better than to stop him. Once Roman started ranting, he could go on for hours.  
“I love your legs.” he stated, “They’re really pretty and your right thigh has a little birthmark.” he grinned. “my favourite thing about your legs is how sensitive they are.” he smiled. “I’d very happily sit and kiss your thighs for hours until you admit how pretty they are.” he smiled, looking up to see a flush coating Virgil’s cheeks.  
“I really like your hips, they’re nice to put my hands on, just like this.” He said, placing his palms carefully against Virgil’s hips, “I do prefer it when you hold my hips though. I prefer to wrap my arms around your neck.” he smiled, seeing a fond glint in his shy boyfriend’s eyes.  
“I love your arms” he began again, “they’re strong and makes me feel safe. Even more than that, I love your neck. You let me put pretty little marks all over it and I love the way they look against your skin.” he chuckled, looking right at the few marks still present from a previous encounter which only made Virgil flush more.  
“I love your face” he started, cupping Virgil’s cheek. “you have the most amazing jawline. It’s perfectly sharp and defined; the way it frames your face is gorgeous.”  
“Roman, I…” Virgil started, his eyes gleaming with something unfamiliar. Roman hoped it could be a sign he may be getting through to him.  
A brief kiss was pressed to Virgil’s lips. Then of course once Roman pulled back, he proceeded to continue his little onslaught.  
“I love your cheekbones; I love your cute little button nose and I love your blush. That gorgeous dusky pink colour that tints your face so beautifully. Your freckles are something I completely adore and you will never convince me they are anything but perfect. After all, my sweet, a face without freckles is a sky without stars.” Roman smiled, gently pressing his lips to each spot on Virgil’s face as he listed his adoration.  
“One of my favourite things about you is your eyes. I know it’s cliché, but what am I without my clichés?” he grinned.  
“I just love that that dusky look that tells me I’m safe and makes my chest feel overwhelming, yet pleasantly, warm. You can make me feel all sorts of things with those eyes.” Roman smiled, his face was soft with affection.  
“And God, Virgil… your eyelashes are just so pretty. They’re long and dark and I just love the way they sweep across your face. Especially when you’re tired.” Roman smiled, finally looking up at Virgil. He seemed to finally be done and looked triumphant, but not the slightest bit smug.  
“Okay, fine… I’ve-… I’ve never done this before because it’s really… Really hard to believe… But I’ll try to believe you. All of these things… All of the time you put into telling me how special I am… I’m going to try and start believing you.” Virgil said, looking shy and incredibly vulnerable.  
Roman took his hands and smiled at him lovingly. “Thank you, my love… That’s all I ask.”


End file.
